Valentines is Red
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Red has never received a valentines card, and dispises the day because of it. Can one card from a special woman make him feel better? Will he get something more from it? Relda Oneshot.


...Yeah. Valentines day. Doesn't mean much to me, since no one will be my valentine... (Though I did get a card from someone...)

So here's my first romance fic. It's a bit 'iffy', but I'll try to make it work out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Valentines is Red.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, EVERYBODY!!"**

Red slumped in the sofa as the other smashers cheered, opening up the mail from their loved ones from afar. Mario was exchanging presents with Peach, and Samus and Captain Falcon were kissing each other in the back. The others read their letters aloud to each other, and were laughing and smiling.

"Your blue is like the ocean, and your eyes sparkle like the sun..." Sonic read his letter, sitting next to Red, "...Amy can be a bit extravegant, sometimes..."

"Humph." Bowser snorted, opening up his card, which some people were suprised he even got, "'Your hair is like the blazing sun'. No it's not, that's rubbish!"

"It's supposed to be romantic, Bowser, not literal." Falco scoffed as he read his own letter.

"Whatever..."

Everyone had got a letter, even some of the ones that you wouldn't expect, like Ganondorf, who was sitting by himself quietly, Lucario, who had left the room with his to read it alone, and even Mewtwo had got one, smirking under his breath. Everyone was having fun.

Except Red.

Like every year, the young Pokemon trainer never got any cards. He was sixteen now, and no cards had come to him. Red knew why - it was because he travelled around so much that he never got to make proper friends with people long enough to form relationships. He slumped back, digging his back into the sofa to avoid the embarrassment of not getting a card.

"Hey Red, what's up?" Pikachu jumped onto the sofa next to him, "Why are you so down?"

Red didn't reply, he just stared at his empty hands, trying to imagine a red card in them, open with his name in it. He lowered his head slowly, "...Did you get a card?"

"Yeah, from Buneary." Said Pikachu, opening the small, pink card, "She's kinda sweet, really. And you?"

"I..." Red averted his gaze to the other side of the room, to where no one was standing. Pikachu spotted this look, and waved in his face, "Hello? Earth to Red!"

"...Huh?"

"Did you get a card?"

"...No." Red stared at the wall, not wanting to look at anyone. He felt so bad, and lowered his head slightly, to look back at the mouse, "...Listen, I need time to think. You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh, sure, Red..." Pikachu hopped off of him, "I hope you feel better. Sorry about not getting a card and all..."

"Thanks." Red got up, and exited the room. He felt upset. Everyone else had a card to talk about, a lover to remember. Who did he have? No one, not even a card. No one wanted to know him, it felt like, and he slowly moped down the corridoor, eyes on the floor.

Since he was looking at the floor, he was slightly suprised as he bumped into someone. Stumbling backwards, Red fell to the carpeted floor, stunned for a brief moment. He darted his gaze up to see Link, steadying himself, "Oh, sorry Link. Didn't see you there."

"It's okay, It's okay." Link helped Red to his feet, and bent down to pick up his valentines card that fell on the floor. He smiled, "You having a good day?"

"...Not really." Red muttered, "I didn't get a card..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Link muttered, cocking his head, "Well, not everyone gets cards. I'm sure you may get one later Red."

Red smiled. Link was his best friend in the mansion, and was always trying to help him out. Link patted Red on the shoulder, "Well, take care of yourself. hope you feel better soon." And with that, he strolled past him to the living room where everyone else was.

Red sighed, and continued walking, going up the stairs. Maybe, he thought, that someone had sent him one, and it was late... or that he had one in the post for him. Red reached his room, and turned the knob on the door to open it, still thinking of other possibillities. Maybe it was tomorrow, valentines day, or maybe, they forgot to give out all the cards, _or maybe_...

...It was pinned to his door.

Red froze, staring at the small, red envelope, stuck with a safety pin to his door. He slowly reached up, disbeleivingly, and pulled the pin out, letting the card fall into his other hand. A card? For him? On valentines day?

Red was shocked, as he took the card into his room, and shut the door. He instantly ran over to his bed, and undid the envelope, sliding the small, white card out. On the front, shone a pink, heart-shaped glitter sequin, surrounded by red glitter in the same shape. It was then, Red realised, that this must be home-made. He stared at the card, the shock still etched in his face.

_'But... who'd go through all this trouble for me...?'_

There was only one way to find out. Slowly, Red opened the card, to neat, tidy writing done in thin, black ink on the right page, like cards are normaly done. He brought it to the light, and began to read, a large smile etched on his face.

It read;

_"Dear Red,_

_You told me once you never got a valentines card, and you do not beleive in love. Well, I beleive that you just haven't had the chance to experience it yet. So let me tell you what I think of you in this letter._

_Your eyes are like sapphires, blazing with anticipation. Your voice is like a soft breeze. And the way you throw your Pokeball, and command your Pokemon... is captivating._ (At this, Red had to read again, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.) _I've always loved you, yet I've been to afraid to say it since you entered the tournament last year. But I wish that you could know how I feel about you._

_I do hope you take this into consideration, Red. I love you, very much._

_Your love."_

The letter was signed with three 'X' shapes at the bottom, to represent kisses. Red read the letter over and over, trying to implant it into his head. Someone loved him. And not just someone... _someone in the mansion!_

Red felt awkward. Who in the mansion would like him in that way? Peach had Mario, he knew, he'd seen them downstairs together. Also, this also ruled out Samus, since she was with Captain Falcon. This either left Jigglypuff, who was too small, and couldn't write that neat anyways. Nana was too young, so it couldn't be her, besides, she had 'presumeably' gotten a crush on the new boy, Lucas, so that ruled her out. Then that just left...

Red felt his face burn with embarrassment. He knew who had written the letter, and felt very awkward. But, slowly, he sat down at his desk, pulled out a pen and some paper, and began to write a note back.

_"Dear Zelda..."_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zelda was sitting in her room, staring out of the window, softly. She didn't mind if she ever got a card or not, but it didn't matter to her. She was a princess, hardly anyone sent her valentines cards. The last person who did was Link, but that was before he fell in love with Malon, and started sending cards to her instead. Zelda sighed, and watched some of the younger Smashers play outside.

"I wonder if Red got my letter yet..."

Zelda had felt a little uneasy about making, writing and posting the letter, since Red was a year younger than her. Also, Red had once said he'd given up on love, since no one sent him cards. Zelda had always liked the young Trainer, but was unsure of what Red would think when he found the card... or even knew if it was from her.

There was a sudden knock at her door, and Zelda started in suprise, and called out, "Who is it?"

"it's me, Zel."

Zelda instantly went red in the face and stood up abruptly, walking to the door, "Red?"

"Yeah." The young trainer opened the door, and looked rather embarrassedly at the Princess, "Listen, I, uh..." He faultered as he entered her room, gulping back fear. He had butterflies in his stomach, and he was shaking slightly. Zelda's face was flushed, wondering if it was about her valentine card.

"...I... I wanted to give you this." Red quickly held out a small, folded peice of paper, with a small pattern drawn on the front in red pen. Zelda, instantly knowing what it was, took it, and opened it, her face going redder than Red's hat, "...Sorry it's not wrapped or nothing..."

"It's a valentines card..." She smiled at Red appreciatifely, "Thank you, Red."

"It's fine..."

Zelda opened the card, and began to read;

_"Dear Zelda,_

_I'm not good at cards. Heck, I'm no good at romance. But ever since I met you, something has been nagging at me, a feeling that, whenever I see you, I feel like the best thing in the world has just happened to me. It's as though all my troubles have melted away into nothing, and I feel as light as air. This is how you make me feel._

_Everything about you is beautiful - your lovely blonde hair, your ocean blue eyes... your wonderful smile... Your beauty is incredible..._

_There are no words to describe you in this way, except... I love you._

_Your love."_

Zelda looked up at Red, who was staring at her, his face was a deep pink, and a small, giddy smile was on his face, though slightly nervous. Zelda smiled at him, "Red..."

"Yeah...?" Red raised his head to her, though she was only slightly taller than him.

"I love you." Zelda smiled sweetly, and wrapped her arms around him. Red felt the butterflies in his stomach die instantly, and the weight of lead on his shoulders had suddenly lifted.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes." Slowly, the two looked at each other, smiling.

Their lips met in their first kiss.

Through the kiss, Red smiled to himself, pleased at the way things had turned out. He closed his eyes, feeling Zelda hug him closely, all fear and upset washed away.

He had been wrong the whole time.

_Valentines day... it wasn't so bad._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**The end. Wow, my first Romance fic. I'm no good at Romances, mind you. One weird pairing, but... I like it. Red kinda symbolizes me in a way, I think. But more on that some other time.**

**It sucked, I know, but Read, rate and Review, please, and I'll try to get back to GolShad as soon as I can!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
